Insanity
by Written Tales
Summary: There's no way out of this madness.
1. Chapter 1

"SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S COMING FOR ME! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"Fire, fire everywhere. I'm burning, I need water! The fire is growing bigger...IT BURNS PLEASE! I NEED WATER!"

"Lord! Help me please! They digging their retched nails into my flesh! I don't want to go to Hell!"

"My ears are bleeding. Guns, explosions, screams are everywhere. Why won't this madness stop?"

"There's no one here. Hehe..there's no one. They've left me here to rot, to die, HAHA!"

"It's not real, this isn't real. They are just messing with my head. I know who I am. I'm not crazy. I'm not one of them."

The sound of flesh being slapped, echoed into the ears of the crazy.

"I just want to go home."

There are sounds of pen scribbling on paper, and a voice speaking in a voice recorder.

"All case test subjects went into stage 6. Number of days-"

The color of red painted the walls and the bullet met its tormentor.

The crowd went wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**just a quick chap before I head off to school, I'll do a full introduction When chapter 2 is set up. ;)**

* * *

"I have come to the conclusion, that my team and I have actually made a breakthrough in common day science. That'll put a stop to mental disabilities like schizophrenia, paranoia, or anything that effects normal day activities. We have created a cure, for people to live normal lives with their minds carefree, the cure for trouble causing mutations that our minds has developed."

The crowd of scientists and researchers stayed silent, watching the picture of a syringe brimming with an orange aqueous. Their minds were full of disbelief, steady in their minds of doubt that this man of humiliating failure, could have came up with the cure, for something as small and common as a social anxiety disorder.

Some felt challenged, some felt fear at the power this drug could affect civilians, some felt anxious to see another failure called upon by the young scientist.

"I've called it the balance implement. We have done case studies on mice who have been kept in isolation for their whole lives in a cage, the chimps spent a total of 12 months in the dark. The results were expected."

The remote in the scientist's hands clicked as he displayed chimpanzees, two males and one female. He presented a video of their periods outside the cage. Disturbing images of Chimpanzees who displayed repetitive movements, hostility toward the other, in able to form heterosexual relationships, compulsive nonutritional sucking, detachment from environment, and harm committed to its own body. This was know as total isolation syndrome.

"We have injected the balance implement to the spine, for it to spread to the brain quicker for faster results. And again the results were proven correct."

Another video showed the chimps carrying out normal activities of a regular chimp. Almost like they were taught to do so. They were accepted into a group of chimps and blended in much better than administrated.

"We have been doing much more tests in secret and thought highly to conduct tests on a human being. From what I have explained to you, we have high expectations for the balance implement to work and its safe on humans and our environment. This could be a new generation for all of us, if you simply agree with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**As I promised, I'm going to introduce myself. I promise it will be short.**

**This is my first time on Fanfiction and I hope you like my stories and stick with me till the end my lovely creatures. ;D**

**I was going to update earlier but I'm currently on vacation and the wifi sucks terribly so bare with me, I'll be back on Monday with a chapter I hope.**

**i don't really have much to say but that this will be one fucked up story for sure. I suggest for people who don't like really explicit crazy shit to probably not read this. Shit will get intense, trust me.**

**That's pretty much it but i have to shout out thanks for the reviews and to keep reviewing, it makes me burst with joy. Actually do whatever the hell you want, I know you don't care about my joy :,(**

**I'm just joking ;D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it would change your life." A brown haired man tried to speak purpose into his blonde haired friend, hoping he'll see the reason and see the blind faith he has in the doctor who guest starred on the Chicago news, to cure his friend. The blonde haired man rolled his eyes at the others feeble attempts of deterring his dead set decision.

"Peter what I'm going threw cannot be cured-"

"And how do you know? You never even tried it, when you have the cure, the answers in front of you, dangling might I say in front of you, why won't you just take the free opportunity to see this doctor?" Peter sighed.

"He isn't a doctor, get it straight. He's going to use me as an experiment for him to make money, I'll be damned to help him with anything! I'm not putting my life on the line for his selfish schemes!"

"Jasper, why won't you listen-"

The doorbell rang, cutting Peter off short. "Edwards here, if you open your mouth or even mention anything about this letter, I will murder you myself." Jasper growled and took his cane from the table side and made his way toward the door.

"Hey darlin'" Jasper took Edward into his arms, letting his cane drop to the side. "How many times do I have to remind you, don't cover your face." He muttered, shifting the slab of Edwards hair from his left side of his face to behind his ear. It revealed a sewn up eye, disfigured, irritated skin, his left eyebrow was burned to a crisp, and peeling of the skin around the corrupted area.

"I was walking in public, it was a habit." Edward whispered, grabbing onto the ends of Jasper's shirt so his boyfriend wouldn't fall over.

"Give me a kiss." Jasper smiled and Edward rolled his eyes. "Please." He laughed at Edward avoidance to his advances. "Before I throw you down, sit! god dammit." Edward sat him down on the step as he grabbed his cane. "Okay...can you give it to me now?"

Edward awkwardly pecked Jasper on the lips as Peter came threw the kitchen to the doorway. Jasper held his neck in place so Edward wouldn't move. While both Jasper and Peter felt halcyon, Edward felt his shyness overcome him and pushed Jasper away, helping him stand afterwards.

"How's therapy Edward?" Peter asked as Jasper gave him the look which sent shivers down his spine when Edward had walked past into the small kitchen.

"It's how it's expected to be, its therapy." Edward groaned and Jasper felt sudden relief that Peter had hid the note before Edward came inside. But maybe Edward would have surpassed it, his vision always played cruel trick on him most of the time he would say.

"How is therapy just therapy? I don't know how therapy works genius." Peter sat down in a chair, as Jasper also took a seat, resting his foot upon another.

"It's dreary and boring, like everyone says it is. They also like digging in your business, I just felt like saying, get a half mile out of my ass. They want me to talk about things I wouldn't even dare talk to myself about." He shrugged.

"We'll maybe, our dear Jasper needs to take one of those classes with people half a mile into his asshole. He can PMS to someone else for a change. I think his manly period is positively stronger than usual this month, ain't it Jasper?"

As they waited for his reaction with amused faces, Jasper responded. "You just know how to brighten up my day, Pete, that's why I love to brighten up yours." He winked.

"Okay lovebirds, I wanted to come over because I got this letter in the mail and wanted to know if Jasper had received the same notification, I'll be out of your hair in a moment I promise." Edward spoke. Dread and panic choked up Jasper as Peter saw this for bright opportunities.

"You aren't bothering anyone buddy, so what kind of letter is it Ed?" Peter asked and Edward dug up the the orange colored envelope from his back pocket, and flung it to Peter onto the table.

Peter read it with hopeful eyes and his face turned from a smile to a solemn face as he glanced at Jaspers panicked face.

"To state out the truth Edward, Jasper did received the same letter." Peter dropped the second letter on the table.

"Jasper, we have to do this test." Edward giddied at the realization that they also picked Jasper to administer the test upon. "This could change our lives. Back to normal."

"I don't want to be someone's test monkey, especially not his. In the letter this man says we will be put under observed isolation from the outside world for a year while he watches as that poison runs threw our veins. I'm not wasting a year of my life for a scumbag, hell no."

"But Jasper, its worth it! I won't have to suffer from my vision or be afraid of my surroundings and of my own self anymore! You won't have nightmares, no more depression, no more mood swings. Jasper this is what we need." Edward seemed hopeful in his words as he took Jaspers hands into his.

"It's not what we need, Edward. This could fuck with our minds even more then it already is." Jasper detested. Edward frowned, "Jasper stop being so freaking paranoid. Why won't you take what's right in front you?"

Jasper looked to his left and saw that Peter had left the room but saw him peaking from behind the frame of the entrance of the living room. "Tell me."

"I'm afraid, Edward."

Immediately Peter felt guilty, turning to walked out the back door. To clear the impending thoughts of dread from his head.

* * *

"I'm really ecstatic to see the results. We have already sent out the notifications around Chicago."

"We are still experimenting in New York City, right sir?" A short, stubby man with glasses and a mustache asked the taller, more broader man who had a lab coat covering his current clothing.

"Yes, test trails will take place in New York City. Do you have the establishment ready for current living situations and is it up to date?" The tall man asked, watching the white, bland walls and the grey tiled flooring with well hidden optimism.

He was ready to show the world change.

He was ready to show the world, him.


End file.
